Starting Over
by villanikkah
Summary: When a decision Edward and Carlisle makes together as father and son goes through, what will happen to Bella or the rest of the Cullen's, when their decision forces them to leave Forks and start over?


_A/N: Dilemma isn't going so well with me, so I decided to start another story in the process of waiting for something good to think up for _Dilemma _and_ Just End It Already

_I hope you enjoy what I've gotten so far._

_Disclaimer: Totally not mines. Wish it was, though.

* * *

_

Chapter One - Problems

Bella's POV

I was reveling so many different thoughts this morning that my head began to ache. I was so exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into my comfortable bed and sleep the day away. But I knew I couldn't.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

I looked up at him. When are eyes met he began to speak. "I'll be leaving for Ohio next week, you feel like taking a trip down in that neck of the woods?"

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

He shrugged. "A week, probably two, at the most."

A whole two weeks without Edward. Surely I would die of anticipation within the first day or two. I smiled up at my cheery father and shook my head. "Maybe next time, mid-terms are crammed tight into my schedule till the 16th."

"Are you sure? We haven't spent that much time together in a long time and it would be good for you to finally get out of this house."

I removed myself from the table, choosing then to go and change my clothes and wash up for my day at school. "I know, Dad. But being the senior I am, you know I can't screw this quarter up. It'll be hell on my report card and hell for graduation. Next one, I promise."

He sighed. "If you say so. I just don't want you staying here by yourself for such a long time. I hate having to leave you, you know."

I laughed. "I'll have Angela and the Cullen's, Dad. I'll be alright. I'm a big girl now, remember?" I winked.

"Yeah, but still my little princess." He said, walking around and giving me a kiss on the forehead before mauling his breakfast.

I shook my head at that and continued up the stairs.

--o--

The bell had finally rung for lunch and I was more then excited to be able to see Edward.

He was there, sitting with Alice, as usual, when I walked into the cafeteria. He saw me and waved me down as I double stepped to the food counter.

"Hey." I said, taking a seat beside him.

He smiled that crooked smile that still sent my heart a flutter and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I waved hello to Alice then, and scooted down, closer to Edward. "I've missed you."

He laughed. "I saw you yesterday."

I grinned and looked up at him. My stomach decided to protest at that moment and Edward cocked an eyebrow at me before standing and walking briskly over to the food counter to grab me some food. Alice slid over as he left and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, amused.

I surveyed the clothing I had on and shrugged. I wasn't wearing anything ugly, nor something totally extravagant. Just a simple pair of denim jeans, a black belt and a white Roxy t-shirt, Renee had sent to me last Wednesday from Hawaii.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked.

She giggled a bit before speaking. "You seem so casual today, as all."

I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "I guess I did dress a bit casual."

Edward returned with a tray of food and placed it nicely in front of me. I thanked him as he waited for Alice to move over and took a seat next to me. I smiled up at him before digging into the spaghetti and meatballs.

After I was finished, I stood, as did Edward, and walked over to dump my tray into the trash. Alice followed suit and hung back slightly as we walked to our next class together.

"Did you get to finish that Calculus assignment Mr. Parker assigned to us last week?" Mike asked frantically, as me and Edward walked to our seats.

Edward rolled his eyes at him annoyingly and turned to me. "Did you, Bella?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just finished it last night, actually. Why?"

Mike's eyes bugged out of his head at that and smiled widely. "Oh, Bella. Please, please you think I could see it for a few answers. I totally slipped on that assignment and I didn't get to finish it yet."

I stared at Mike for a minute before sighing and quickly searching around my undersized backpack for the work. Edward grabbed my wrist as I did so and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

He let go then, and stood up next to Mike. "I'm sorry, Mike. But Bella can't be handing out her assignments to people who haven't done the work themselves. It's called _cheating_."

Mike's eyes rose with anger and flashed once to me before turning his eyes back to Edward and stomping off into the direction of his seat, next to Ian Sumner, who by the look of it, hadn't given Mike his assignment to copy either.

When Edward returned to the seat next to me he grinned and pulled my chair closer to his.

"Why'd you do that for?" I asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. "Do what?"

I slapped him in the knee and he winced with fake pain. "I didn't mind lending Mike my assignment, he would've done the same for me."

Edward nodded. "Yes, he would've. But why copy from Mike Newton when you've got me?"

The slightest bit of anger that bubbled deep within me evaporated as a smile grew slowly across my face. "Fine, but you could've at least been a bit nicer about it."

Edward seemed taken aback by this and put his hand up to his chest, in a shocked sort of motion. A smile played across his face then. "Me? Be nicer to Mike Newton? Bella you know me better then that."

The bell rang for class to begin and I laughed at his little joke.

I drove down to Edward's house after school and hung out with Alice a little while when Carlisle called down for Edward at the hospital. I declined his request to come along and now Alice and I sat crossed legged on their sofa and stared blankly at the television in front of us.

_Click._ Alice was changing the channel again.

_Click._ It was starting to annoy me.

_Click. _"Alice, please. Will you stop doing that. You're making me dizzy."

She smiled and put the remote control down beside her. I took it and put it neatly on the side of me instead. "I'm serious, that's really irritating."

"All right, but honest Bella I know you're just as bored as I am. Why don't we go and do something. Edward's going to be a while, trust me."

I sighed. "Fine but I am not going shopping with you and I am not in need of any sort of make over, okay?" I said, standing and turning off the television as I did so.

Alice followed and led me to the kitchen. She stood up next to their small island and smiled. "So, what would _you_ like to do, Bella?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

I went beside her and took a seat on one of the bar stools nearest her. "I don't know, where's Emmett, I'm sure he can come up with something _fun_ to do."

With the mentioning of his name, Emmett was standing beside Alice with a wide grin on his face. Either that was a good thing or a bad thing, I decided to take that as a bad thing.

I was right. Not only did Emmett decide to bombard us with his ranting about the game he and Jasper decided to play together, but it was getting dark and ghost hunting just didn't seem like something I wanted to do without Edward, who hadn't showed up since Carlisle called him down a couple of hours ago.

"Jazz, you cheated." Emmett continued to whine, as Jasper stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest and a wicked grin on his face.

Alice and I stood by, watching the two. Alice was irritated, I could tell. But she continued to watch helplessly as Emmett continued to push into the fact that Jasper cheated his way into winning the staring contest they had played only a few minutes before.

"I didn't cheat, ask Alice or Bella. If anything, you cheated." Jasper said, smiling still.

Alice sighed and walked up to Emmett. "Look, Jasper won, you lost. It's getting dark and we still aren't having any fun, are we Bella?" Alice said, pointing her hands in my direction. "We asked you for help because we wanted to do something fun, not stand around and watch you two fight. I want fun!" Alice demanded, stomping back towards me and huffed as she came to a stop and turned around.

Esme called for all of us and we both looked at her before scowling at both Emmett and Jasper. "Now look, we have to go inside." Alice said, sounding very childish.

I grinned at her sudden change of attitude and walked into the Cullen mansion. Everyone followed behind me as I did so.

Esme smiled at each of us as she held the door open. "Thank you." I mumbled, going pass her and into the living room.

Carlisle and Edward were seated at the couch when I entered the room. Their faces were hard, unreadable, no emotion in either of their eyes.

I pushed the hair back over my shoulder and Edward looked up at me, then. He grinned his crooked grin and stood and walked over to me. He took my hand and led me back to where he was seated. Carlisle stood and walked over to where Esme was sitting casually on one of the sofa arms. Rosalie also found her way into the room, also, and was seated on Emmett's lap, as was Alice on Jasper.

Carlisle inhaled deeply after he saw that everyone was comfortable with their other halves and looked cautiously over at Edward, who had his arm around my waist as we sat.

"We have a problem." Carlisle started.

Emmett sighed in frustration. "Another one? What could possibly be wrong this time?" He asked, irritated.

Edward looked from Carlisle to Emmett and sighed. "Emmett, please." He said softly.

I looked at my Love and squeezed his hand encouragingly. He smiled at that and pulled me closer to his body.

Carlisle continued talking. "Don't be alarmed it's nothing we can't handle. But it seems I was forced to make a decision tonight, with the help from Edward, of course." He said, smiling down at his son.

Alice shrieked all of a sudden, sending me nearly through the roof. She had jumped from Jasper's lap and was staring blankly at Edward.

Edward pushed me gently off his lap and walked over to Alice. He took her by the shoulders and tried to smile. "It was for the best." He whispered.

Alice shook her head. "But he's so young." She whispered back.

Carlisle walked next to Edward and Alice and took them both by a shoulder. "Please, let me finish, Alice. Everyone needs to hear this."

Alice obeyed and walked slowly over to Jasper. He pulled her into a tight hug and looked questioningly down at her. Even I could see the worry whirling off his body as she continued to stare at the ground.

Carlisle inhaled once more and looked from me to Rosalie to Emmett and finally to his loving wife, Esme. Who's face was subtly growing into anticipation, as mine did also.

"It seems we were put with a decision to make and I trusted Edward to be there to help me with this decision." He said.

I was getting irritated by his lagging and soon squirmed around enough to show him that I was as irritated as I showed it to be.

"We changed a boy tonight." He said so softly I almost missed it.

Esme gasped and took Carlisle by the hands. "How old is he?" She asked.

I looked at Carlisle, eager to hear the answer also.

"Fourteen, his birthday was supposed to be in three days, though." He sighed.

I looked at Edward for some kind of recollection but his face was blank, no emotion, as it was when I first walked into the room.

"Where is he now?" Jasper asked, stroking his hand softly up and down Alice's back.

Carlisle looked to Edward for the answer. "We have him in a secluded room near the back of the hospital. We'll be keeping him there until Carlisle and I can come up with some kind of explanation to his disappearance."

Rosalie stepped in with her many arrogant, self-centered remarks and Edward shot a death glare at her when she did so. She looked satisfied with herself and slowly peeled herself off of Emmett's lap and walked swiftly up the stairs to her bedroom.

"So what's the problem?" I managed to get out, as the silence nearly killed me.

Carlisle seemed to be thinking of a good answer before Edward finally answered me. "Since we have changed him, we must leave Forks and start over."

The words that left his mouth stunned me and had my head whirling by the time he had finished. I couldn't help but gasp loudly and pull him closer to me, as if he would disappear if I hadn't held on tight enough.

* * *

_Well, there it is. The second chapter will be up soon! Hopefully sometime next week or sooner, even. I swear the story I have coming up for you all is, hopefully, something you'll enjoy reading. So keep up with me, will you?_

_-Please Review_

_Nikkah _


End file.
